Late Night Swim
by Lirin Sama
Summary: The BEGA Tournament is just around the corner and Tyson's too nervous to sleep, so he goes out for a quick swim. But what happens when someone joins him in the water? will this person help to calm him? or will something else happen? rated T for safety


**Tyson:** sweet another story focused around me! Lirin must really love me right now.

**Lirin:** No I was just feeling bad about slipping your doll secret, so I did this to make up for it. Plus I told LovelySinner7 I would do a fluff with you involved.

**Tyson:** awe Lir-chan you know you love me.

**Lirin:** (raises eyebrow) do I? Why is that?

**Tyson:** Because you don't own Beyblade or me. see I did the disclaimer without you having to ask me. Don't I get love points for that?

**Lirin:** Fine you get 2 points. Now shut up so the people can get to the story.

* * *

**Late Night Swim**

The night was hot, even for being up in the mountains at the training camp. Tyson had found that even with his sleeping bag and blankets tossed off he was too uncomfortable to sleep. But it wasn't all due to the heat, the up coming BEGA match had him scared and Daichi snoring was worse them his own, he wondered how the others could sleep in conditions like this.

Sighing he sat up and looked around. Kai and Rei were cuddled close, and if he wasn't mistaken neither were wearing their night shirts, he shivered thinking what else might have been removed. Max was sprawled over his sleeping bag with a hand going up his shirt and a foot hanging off the cot, he looked kind of cute like that. Kenny was sleeping on his side, probably with Dizzi in his arms like usual. And then there was Daichi, snoring away sleeping on his front and butt waving high in the air. For fun he wanted to kick that nice target and see what would happen, but decided not encase it caused everyone else to wake.

Tyson figured he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight unless he cooled off quickly and the fastest way would be to take a quick swim in the lake.

So in the dark he searched his gear for his red swim trunks and changed from his night cloths into them and slipped from the cabin. What he didn't know is that he was not the only one awake. A set of shimmering blue eyes were watching him the whole time.

"This is more like it" Tyson happily said as he put his feet in the cool water. He looked up into the dark sky clearly seeing the stars he couldn't at home and wished he had someone to share this view with, someone he loved but that would be impossible.

Slowly he walked further into the water until he was waist deep in it. Since there was no wind this night the water stayed still except the few ripples he created from moving. He turned to face the shore he had come from and spreed his arms out wide with his eyes closed.

In the shadow of the cabin the same set of blue eyes watched the the bluenette fell backwards in the water making a splash. He the boy surfaced he was smiling and floating on his back with his eyes still closed.

"I wonder what he's thinking?" Max asked continuing to watch his crush float. He looked so peaceful in the middle of the water drifting, unlike during the day when he worried about perfecting their new blades and learning control of them. But that part was over, they had all gotten a hang of controlling the new blades, so now it was just harsh Kai training from there.

Max hummed to himself as he sat there on the ground watching Tyson. True was he wanted to join the bluenette in the water, but wasn't sure how Tyson would like his quiet moment disturbed and didn't want the other mad at him.

Tyson sighed again as he opened his eyes. The stars and dark sky were the only think he saw, but in the stars he imagined the beautifully freckled face of a blond teen he wish was out there with him now instead of sleeping peacefully in the cabin with the others. But he knew that Max didn't like guys after seeing him turn down a few since they got there. He didn't want to be added to that list or scare Max away from being his friend. So although he was lonely, he preferred that to not having his best friend.

Max noticed that Tyson's expression changed to one of sadness as he glanced up at the stars. He felt bad that the bluenette was sad and wanted to do something about it. But what could he do?

_'Don't be a chicken'_ a voice in his head suggested.

"Oh and what do you suggest I do Mr. Voice?" if anyone passed by Max they would for sure think he was crazy talking to the voice in his head.

_'Why not join him? That is what you changed to do isn't it?'_

"But what if he wants to be alone?"

_'With that expression, I think he wants someone with him. SO GO!'_

Max got off the ground following the instructions from the voice in his head. If he had to he would just apologies to Tyson and return to the cabin and hope that neither remember this in the morning.

Max took his time walking through the water getting to where Tyson was floating with his eyes closed again. If it weren't for the fact that the bluenette was not snoring, Max could have easily thought Tyson was sleeping.

"Uh Tyson" Max's whispered cut through the silent night like a glass plate had shattered and the sudden voice scared Tyson and he begin to flair splashing them both. "Uh sorry."

"Maxie?" Tyson was surprised has he continued to struggle to get his feet down on the sandy bottom. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," the blond began to scratch the back of his head indicating his nervousness, "I heard you moving around the cabin and came to see what was up."

"Oh" the bluenette sounded a bit disappointed. "Sorry to have woken you."

"Don't be, I'm not. So can I ask why you were floating out here alone?"

"Just trying to clear my head. The whole BEGA thing has me kind of scared."

"I'm scared about it too" Max admitted with a small smile hoping that would cheer his friend up, which it slightly did because Tyson smiled too.

"This is really kind of stupid, we've saved the world before and beat Boris, but I have a bad feeling about it this time, like one of us could be lost."

Max shivered as Tyson's idea hit hard. They saw what had happened to Tala, and one of them might not be as lucky as he was.

"Are you alright Maxie?"

"Uh...yeah fine. It's just the idea you said got me even more nervous now."

"Oh...sorry."

Neither realized what was happened as Tyson moved closer to Max and wrapped him in a protective hug and Max returned it.

"No matter what happens during the fight, I'll protect you" Tyson whispered to him.

Max looked up confused, but all the answers were within Tyson's eyes. "Tyson...?"

"Maxie I know this is wrong, but I can't help how I feel...and I really like you. I know I've got some bad timing saying this now, but I don't know if this chance will come again for me and..."

Max pressed a finger to Tyson's lips forcing him to stop his rambling and smiled. "If you like me then just kiss me already cause I like you too."

"Sure" Tyson leaned down and captured Maxie's lips in their first kiss. It was short but filled with love for the other, and when they pulled apart Max rested his head against Tyson's shoulder sighing happily.

"We should probably go back to bed soon."

"Yeah, but not yet, I want to stay like this just a bit longer if that's okay?" Tyson said tightening his hold on the blond. "I want to stay like this forever with you."

"Yeah, me too."

Above them a shotting star streaked across the sky as if it's only way of wishing them luck for the future.

* * *

**Lirin:** now that was cute?

**Tyson:** I have my Maxie! YAY!

**Max:** Okay everyone please review while I calm my Tyson down. thank you


End file.
